


In Every Color

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek ficlets [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Body Image, Boyfriends, Clothing, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Introspection, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Reflection, Talks of the past, comfort zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: “Green’s a good color on you.”David stops in his tracks. He should say “thank you” and take the compliment, but the mild hilarity of the moment overshadows it.—Or, David wears something a little outside of his comfort zone, Patrick wears something a little outside of his normal color choices, and there’s talk about self-expression.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684510
Comments: 11
Kudos: 199





	In Every Color

**Author's Note:**

> You know that lovely olive-green sweater Dan Levy wears in those behind the episode clips for season 6? The same olive-green kind of sweater we all seem to have? 
> 
> Yeah, that one.

“Green’s a good color on you.”

David stops in his tracks. He should say “thank you,” and take the compliment, but the mild hilarity of the moment overshadows it. 

It was a last-second decision to ditch his usual neutrals of blacks and whites when he found this green fisherman’s sweater at the bottom of his cedar chest. The piece is thick and cozy, perfect for today’s colder weather, with just the right amount of wear that it’s not stiff or itchy.

But David had neglected - re: forgotten about - this sweater that he bought because it was just outside of his comfort zone enough that it would still give the element of surprise. 

Upon stepping into the store this morning, he’s greeted with a smiling Patrick from behind the cash.

Patrick who - and this is the kicker - is wearing green. And not a blue-green like David might expect, but a genuine green. A forest green in that same styled button-up he owns in so many variations of blue. 

But this color on Patrick...it’s really nice. 

“Green’s a good color on _you.”_ David returns the smile and bites his lip as he goes around the counter to set his bag down. He stops briefly on his way into the stockroom to kiss Patrick on the cheek. 

Patrick eyes David up and down when he comes back out. “Had I known we’d be matching today, I would have worn a green crew neck instead,” he says with easy laughter. “But I mean it. Green looks really nice on you, David. You should wear it more often.”

David tugs at his sleeves and throws a glance up toward the ceiling. “Well green _does_ bring out my olive complexion and goes well with my dark features.” When he looks back at Patrick, he’s watching him adoringly. “It’s, uh, it’s old. I mean, I guess you could argue that everything I own is old at this point, so...” 

David scratches at his eyebrow as he suddenly begins to feel a little self-conscious. The sweater even feels a little too tight.

There’s a reason he steers clear of color. Black and white clothing and the occasional pattern or pop of color and change in fabric keep him from standing out too much while simultaneously making a statement. It's all about the balance.

In his old life, his clothes allowed him to hide in the shadows a bit. Not to mention, black was sleek and made David seem more sophisticated than he actually was. 

He stood out but in a muted, complex sort of way. 

Sure, to some people his clothing doesn’t make sense - to most people, he would argue - but they do to him. He knows how to work with his wardrobe; the items are comfortable, versatile, and he believes everyone should have a leather jacket to make themselves feel a little badass and sexy.

Hell, David has two. And leather pants. _And_ that goddamn top he danced in.

If a series of white lightning bolts or a singular one striking across the chest is going to be the pop an outfit needs, then so be it. 

Presently, David rocks back and forth on his heels. “So you like it?” 

Patrick’s hands find their spot on the dip of David’s waist as he steps close to him. They’re nose-and-nose. 

“I always think you look incredible,” he reassures. “This is a nice change of pace. Believe it or not, it’s very you.” 

David’s eyes flutter a little. “Is it?” 

“Yeah, I think so,” Patrick says, and he’s giving him that gentle smile that makes David’s heart nearly pound out of his chest. 

“It’s just that, like, a few years ago this,” he gestures at himself with open hands, “would be too much. I bought it on a whim, I never really wear it.” 

Patrick’s smile falters a little. “Did you wear it? When you first got it, I mean.” 

David hesitates, his head bobbing up and down. “Um...I did,” he replies in a slightly-pitched voice. “I got a lot of weird looks upon doing so.” 

Patrick screws up his face in reaction, as if to say, “From who?”

“My friends at the time were a little avant-guard, I guess you could say, and very much on top of commenting on what everyone wore. I showed up one night in this and was immediately questioned why I strayed away from my usual pieces.” 

Patrick remains silent.

God, it sounds so dumb.

“I played it off as if I was going to return it the next day, and I didn’t touch much it after. I would wear it at home or underneath a coat if I was running errands. But never around my friends."

“David,” Patrick starts, his tone serious, “that’s really petty of them.”

David laughs. “Yeah...Shitty, too.” 

“Oh, definitely shitty.” 

"Funny,” he pauses to pull at his sleeves again, "it's such a simple piece. It's a color. It's fucking _green,_ and it's a _lot_ for me."

He bows his head, but Patrick knocks on the underside of his chin with a finger to coax him to look up again. He releases David and steps back, putting his arms out and begins to do a slow spin on his heel. 

“How do I look?”

David shakes his head. “I—what?”

“How do I look?” Patrick repeats. “In green, how do I look?”

He suppresses a shy smile by pursing his lips. David wrings his hands together, his left fingers toying at his rings on his right.

“I think you look great. Green, this shade especially, brings out the flecks of green in your eyes and it’s a nice contrast to your, ah, paler skin tone.” 

Patrick grins. “So would you say this is too wild a color choice for me given the normal blues I wear?”

David sighs. He knows what he's doing here. “Patrick—“

“Is it?” He’s not backing down.

He closes his eyes. “I don’t think it is.” David clears his throat before saying, “It’s a nice addition to your wardrobe.” 

Patrick steps back into David’s space again, this time with one hand on his waist and the other finding a home in David’s back pocket. 

“I think it is for you, too,” he whispers, and there’s something earnest in Patrick’s voice then. More than before. “I love what you wear, David. I love how comfortable you are in this space you made for yourself. I love how you push boundaries with your clothing, I love how you keep surprising me, and I especially love that every time I see you I am in awe of your beauty.” 

David clears his throat. “Okay, now you’re just flattering.” 

“I’m not.” Patrick keeps his eyes trained on David’s. “I’m not trying to flatter you, David. I don’t _love_ the fact that you molded yourself to fit into a box with those people, but I’m happy to see that you’ve grown from that.” 

“I didn’t want to stand out too much,” David whispers. 

“Well I hate to break it to you, but you kind of do stand out here.” Patrick cocks his head to the side. “That’s not really a bad thing.” 

“Okay.” 

“I love you in green. I love you in black. I love you in your skirts and those hi-tops you wear. I love how much you’ve grown into your own since then.” Patrick pauses, waiting for David’s eyes to lock on his again. When they do, he says, “And I love _you._ In every color.” 

This whole conversation could dissolve David to tears. He doesn’t let it get to that. He dips his head down to kiss Patrick sweetly with his hands on his biceps. 

“I love you, too,” he whispers with just the smallest bit of space between them. 

“In every color?” 

David nods. “In every color.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me [@maxbegone](maxbegone.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
